codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call Of Duty: Prevention
"Dawn" 03:56:54 Local Khazt Farm, Northern Kazahkstan PVT. "Echo 7599" Execute kill capture order on Gamma. (Heavy breathing) (The screen fades in to a 1st person view of a soldier holding a Famas, he is obviously very nervous moving through the rooms of a worn down apartment complex. He moves through the doors checking corners and breathing heavily. He hears footsteps coming up stairs behind a door to his left and aims his gun at the door. An american soldier comes through, they aim at each other. He, being a higher rank, motions for the player to follow. They move through the building, checking rooms along the way. They reach the outer doorway and peek through seeing a patrol of an unidentified enemy.) Soldier: Have you killed anyone yet? (The player motions no.) Soldier: When the time comes don't hesitate, or you'll be on the recieving end. (Player nods.) Soldier: Ok. (They move from building to building. The player is instructed to sprint, jump, crouch, prone, and melee a board that is in the way. They move to the top floor of a building where an civilian walks out with an object that the americans cannot make out. The soldier moves toward the civilian giving instruction to reveal his or her hands. When he gets to the person, he realizes that the device is a detonator and begins wrestling for it. He is pushed away and the player shoots the attacker. The soldier gives him a thumbs up and motions to follow. They move out to an overwatch and look down to see 15+ hostiles in the courtyard. Soldier: Down in the courtyard, my god that's the HVT. Epicenter, eyes on the target. Permission to engage? Epicenter: ID please. Soldier: Lima 6522 Epicenter: Copy. . . Where's your Sergeant? Lima: We were seperated during a firefight. Epicenter: Who are you with? Lima: What's your callsign? Player: Echo 7599 Lima: Echo 7599 Epicenter: Just you two? Lima: Yes. Epicenter: Where's his officer? Echo: I was sent out alone. (He reveals an In.) Lima: Just him, Command. Epicenter: Hang on. (Radio Chatter) Epicenter: I've contacted your Sergeant. Engage the enemy. Good luck. Lima: Let's do this. Use your Sniper. (Echo picks off enemy after enemy that isn't paying attention. Gamma gets into his car but multiple soldiers are still talking with the driver. Gamma rolls down the window to hurry the driver but is sniped by Echo. The americans turn to run away.) Lima: Shit! (7 hostiles are aiming down Echo and Lima.) Lima: Hey come on no need to shoot just calm down. (Yelling and pointing in Russian.) Russian Soldier:(Russian) Who the hell did you just shoot? Echo:(Russian) Terrorist Target. Soldier: Come with us. (The americans comply with the russians and are taken to a russian encampment. They sit on the ground. The russians do not take their weapons.) Russian Soldier: You are lucky. Your captain is a great friend of our captain's. We will return you. Get some rest. (Hours later, a black hawk lands at the camp and picks up the two soldiers.) U.S. Captain: How are you Captain? If I could have my trash back, that'd be great. Russian Captain: Yes. Good luck with the rest of your campaign.